Cuando el Cuerpo no Espera lo que llaman Amor
by Gisella
Summary: El suplicio de Sirius comienza esa noche; un pasillo, un coqueteo que no es, y mucho alcohol de por medio. Sirius nunca hubiese imaginado a Lily de ese modo y realmente no sabe cómo ha pasado a darse cuenta de ella también podía ser merodeadora. One-Shot


* * *

Hola de nuevo!

Bienvenidas a la segunda publicación de mis shot's ) Este es uno de los últimos, pero me gusta bastante porque la pareja no es muy usual, y la verdad que inimaginable por mi; surgió simplemente de una crisis porque tenia que hacer un reto, y no tenia que ser una pareja común.

Entonces, aca les presento mi primer Lily/Sirius. La historia es enigmática, corta, y escrita en base a los pensamientos de Sirius luego de un incidente con nuestra amada pelirroja. A mi parecer, muchos se equivocan al catalogar a Lily de inocente; de seguro no es tanto como parece. Ella tambien tiene trucos bajo la manga.  
A pesar de que, para desgracia de Sirius, no los recuerde muy bien.

Espero que les guste )

* * *

_Te amo tanto, que no puedo dejar de odiarte. Te miro desde lejos y nunca creí que iba a ser posible desear, querer, adorar, imitar tanto los deseos de otra persona del modo que yo lo hago. Son pedazos de mi vida que caen a tu paso, son partes de mi conciencia que se deshacen con tu voz. Son miles de puñales en la espalda, cada vez que te miro y no te puedo mirar de las millones de formas que me gustaría hacerlo. Demasiadas cosas en contra, demasiado sin entender. Porque no comprendo como tantas emociones pueden caber en una persona, porque siempre creo que todo es poco para lo que siento, cuando te siento.  
Mi cuerpo resiste, pero nunca esperó esto. Algunos lo llaman amor, y lo comparan con sensaciones emocionantes, gloriosas. Yo lo comparo con un calvario, el mismísimo infierno encarnado en la tierra, con forma de mujer. Con forma, locura, sabor, textura de mujer. Nunca otra igual, nunca otro infierno tan vívido en la tierra._

_Y es que cuando te veo pasar, no te miro. Cuando entro y ahí estás, nunca te hablo. Solo te contesto lo que me pides, te susurro en la oscuridad cosas que no escuchas, te pido de forma silenciosa que me dejes una vez más caer en la tentación, te ignoro y mis gritos hacen eco en mi cabeza. Lenta, pausadamente; estés o no estés. Pero lo que me vuelve loco, es que siempre, siempre estás._

-¿Vas a usar eso, Sirius?

Señalas suavemente -con esas manos que se ven tan suaves y deben sentirse mejor de lo que se ven- al maldito tarro de mi mesa. Merlín supiera lo que contiene. Merlín y, claro, tú. Mostrando sin querer tu inteligencia con esa mirada atenta que seca la garganta, y hace perderse en tu inocencia.

- ¿Esta cosa?  
- Si vas a usarlo no hay problema…

No me sirve darme cuenta ahora de mis errores; voltearme a mirarte, contestar a tus pedidos, caer en tu locura inconsciente. Dejarme arrastrar por cosas que nunca nombras, pero que en algún lugar tengo la seguridad latente de que lo recuerdas, recuerdas y muy bien cómo me volviste loco.

- No, no tengo ni idea de lo que es.  
- ¿Te molestaría darme un poco entonces?

Me miras con dulzura excesiva, tal vez demasiado para que aparentes tanta ingenuidad. No sé como nadie se ha vuelto loco ante ti, ante todo lo que eres, y no ha perdido la cabeza soñando con ojos verdes y labios fruncidos. Tiendes la mano y, dios mío, estas tan cerca que hasta podría acercar un poco más la mía y acariciar tus labios.

-Toma. Lily.  
- Gracias, Sirius.

Sabes muy bien porqué actúo de ese modo, y solamente tú te puedes dar cuenta del efecto devastador que tienes en mi. De la forma en que pienso en ti, sintiéndome culpable cuando sé que otro te ama. Y es a ese otro, al que le prometí lealtad infinita.

_Ya no encuentro palabras, no hay mucho que decir. Desvaríos, locuras, susurros, secretos y lamentaciones; cada vez que tu piel toca la mía, una parte de mi muere, lenta y tortuosamente, y se deja perder en un sinfín de emociones. Un suicidio calmo, épico; suplicio exquisitamente placentero. A veces es ese placer el que nos hace perder la cabeza, siempre de noche, siempre a escondidas, siempre con aroma a alcohol en tu pelo, y sabor a pecado en tu boca.  
Lágrimas ácidas, labios que duelen, y demasiadas sensaciones que seducen. Néctares de los que solo yo conozco sus miles de sabores, y formas de quererte que nadie más viviera. A veces me siento idiota cuando te recuerdo, y otras me arrepiento de haberme rendido tanto a tus pies.  
Pero lo sé. Cada vez que digo que lo arrepiento, es como si pusiera sal a las llagas de mi corazón, aquellas que creaste cuando me tocaste. Esa noche, esa jodida noche que comprendí por una vez por todas, que también las chicas, podían ser merodeadoras._

Te miro y no lo puedo creer; estas embriagada. Por Merlín. Lo estás. Estas a unos pasos de mi, borracha y los párpados te caen sobre las pupilas derretidas por el alcohol que nunca consumes, tienes la falda más alta de lo común, el sweater puesto a las apuradas, caminas derritiéndote en cada paso, y te acercas a mí con tu cabello cubriéndote la mayor parte del rostro. No debería estar aquí, no deberías tú tampoco; pero lo estás y hueles tan deliciosamente a alcohol, que debe ser siquiera el hecho de tenerte cerca ya un pecado.  
Levantas el rostro y tu curiosidad se refleja con una mirada rezagada, tus ojos parecen sorprendidos cuando me encuentras con la vista nublada también por el whisky, los cigarrillos y los besos de madrugada.

- Sirius… Sirius, hm, ¿eres tú?

Y si verte no había terminado de sorprenderme, escucharte era lo que necesitaba para pensar que había caído dormido en algún lugar, y que eso era un sueño; donde tu voz mezclaba las letras, y caían serpenteando su sonido entre los pliegues de tus labios. Pero no era un sueño, no. Si hubiese sido un sueño no hubiese sido tan real cuando pusiste tu mano en mi hombro, dejando descansar tu cuerpo a medias sobre mi pecho. Tu respiración se siente demasiado real, y empieza a tener efectos en la mía, haciendo mi voz demasiado ronca.

- ¿Evans?  
- Sí, Sirius, eres tú…  
- Lily, qué… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Te ríes despacio, vagamente, y se nota que tu voz también adquirió el tono del alcohol. Las pestañas te molestan la mirada y te hacen ver más bella cuando uno está borracho y a unas palmas de tu rostro. Me miras con esos ojos verdes que en la noche oscura y a unas cuantas esquinas de Gryffindor se ven más profundos de lo que se deben ver de día, con tus rizos despeinados contorneando tu boca sonriente.

- Sirius… vengo de una… reunión de chicas.  
- ¿Reunión de-?  
- Todas las chicas dicen que besas bien.  
- Lily… no he besado a… todas las chicas…

No lo decía por ti, pero me miraste y sonreíste de otra manera. Creíste que trataba de conquistarte como a otras, y bajaste la mirada avergonzada. Pero no dejabas de repetir mi nombre, susurrabas "_Sirius, Sirius, Sirius…_" Y cada una de las eses sonaban más emborrachadas que las otras, mientras tu boca se acercaba más a mi pecho, y a medida de eso, mi mente se acercaba más al abismo que causaba a determinado tiempo el consumir tanto alcohol. O tal vez eras tú, quién supiera.

- No trates de coquetearme, Sirius…  
- No trataba, yo solo…  
- No mientas, Sirius… seré prefecta pero no tonta. Sé que me coquete-  
- Sé que no eres tonta.

Me miraste fijo, profundo, serio y dulce. Con la boca hinchada y tan cercana, y tan roja, que… hmm. Besar esa boca de madrugada no sería mala idea. El aire se me escapó por unos segundos, secándome la lengua mientras automáticamente se me separaron los labios. Alejaste tu rostro de repente y me miraste con ojos verdaderamente descubiertos. Parecería que en mis palabras algo que te estaba consumiendo en curiosidad, o simplemente el alcohol te agobiaba.

- Tratas de coquetearme…  
- No lo hago… creo que no… ¿estoy coqueteándote?  
- Lo haces, Sirius.

Tu sonrisa hizo que entrecerraras los ojos, y soples despacio cuando te ablandaste de nuevo y te apoyaste en mi pecho. Tenía yo los efectos de la borrachera a la vista, y tú parecías tan lúcida que no podía creer que me llamaras por mi nombre.

- Hace… mucho, que nadie me… coquetea.  
- Estas borracha, Lily… Sabes que Jam-  
- Shhh… escucha, Sirius.

Te habías tambaleado cuando trataste de alcanzar mi boca con tu mano, y yo hice lo mismo cuando traté de agarrarte. Quise detenerte… de alguna manera. Estaba por nombrar a James, que en mi cabeza se repetía su nombre mil veces. Pero estaba demasiado nublada por tanto alcohol, cigarrillos y cercanía de labios.

- ¿Tratas de… besarme, Sirius?

Nuevamente ese revuelco en el estómago. Sentí como me susurrabas y el aire cayó lento en mi boca, a pesar de nuestra diferencia de altura… eso parece ilógico. Y al apoyar mi mano en el muro, tratando de no caer, me di cuenta de que estás rodeándome el cuello con un brazo. Me quedé sin habla, y tú sin preguntas que hacer.

- Hace mucho no…  
- … ¿Besas?  
- Si.

Te sonrojaste lento, un poco más de lo que estabas, y me miras fijo. Por primera vez reconozco mi mirada, en una mujer. Todas, todas tus malas intenciones, impulsadas por el alcohol y las conversaciones ilógicas de antes del alba.

- Hace mucho que… no beso a nadie, Sirius…

_Mi conciencia se desprendió de lo racional con tus palabras. Con esas palabras y las acciones que tomaste entonces. Sonreíste, pausado, tomándote muy despacio el tiempo para hacerlo; y mientras yo trataba de asimilar lo que habías querido decir, pensaste que te estaba dejando espacio libre para aquello. El primer contacto fue demasiado lúcido, como si la conciencia se despertara solo para disfrutar, y en un rincón alejado, ya sin fuerzas para luchar, el recuerdo de James se rendía ante la sensación._

_Comprobé que tus labios eran dulces, tu boca cálida. Mi lengua seca no se esperaba que tomaras esa iniciativa, y fue demasiado el sentirte de repente bloquear todas mis salidas, mentalmente, y dejarme con ansias, con hambre de ese dulce carmín que era tu boca. Era acompasado, tranquilo, excesivo. Dulce, genuino. Eras tú, sin prisas, solo beso, saliva y caricias. Y unas cuantas botellas de por medio, pero eso no importaba.  
Cuando caí de veras en cuenta de lo que sucedía, cerré los ojos fuertemente, y solté la maldita pared, que ocupaba mi mano en vez de estar en esa piel que olía demasiado bien. Mis palmas en tus mejillas, un poco más abajo, donde empieza el cuello. Soltaste mi nuca cuando te acerqué el rostro más al mío, y parecías tratar de escapar, o caer. Pero te dejaste descansar en la pared, apoyando tus manos suaves en las mías, tratando de disminuir el ritmo frenético que tomaba ese beso, porque me volviste loco, Lily. Nadie podía besar de ese modo.  
Nunca hubiese pensado que ibas a lograr algo así. Nunca pensé que alguien lo haría._

Era como probar veneno, dejarme llevar por las manos suaves de la muerte, entregarse a las caricias del abismo. Eras un risco peligroso, y no tenía más opción que dejarme llevar porque ya no iba a poder decirte que no. Eras demasiado, mucho sabor a Lily, muchas sensaciones ilógicas, suicidas, sublimes. No entiendo cómo pudiste hacerme sentir así tan solo con un beso, con caricias, con tus labios encerrando los míos y mordiendo, muy suavemente, y dejándome con ansias de más. Lo hacías a propósito, nadie puede besar así.

Apenas terminó el beso me prohibí pensar en James. Y ver tus labios hinchados hacía la tarea algo más fácil, pero no del todo…

- ¿Sirius?

_Parece un recuerdo tan distante, pero cuando escucho de tu boca mi nombre, es como si volviera a escuchar tu embriaguez, causada por la noche y los besos.  
Y me doy cuenta de que mi propia mente me juega malas pasadas si se trata de ti. Estamos en Pociones, en las malditas horas de clase, y nuevamente me llamas, para que como idiota vuelva a darme vuelta y pueda ver tus labios sonrientes. Con el recuerdo del beso tan latente en mi cabeza._

- ¿Qué… sucede?  
- Gracias por prestarme ese ingrediente.  
- Ya… da lo mismo. No sé ni lo que era.  
- Era Raíz del Sueño…

Lily susurra y Sirius se queda sin voz. La ha oído hablando con una Meg, Megan No-se-qué; esa amiga suya. Ha escuchado que soñó con alguien. Que me besaba en el pasillo, Meg, y ese beso era demasiado real. Y la decepción de que creas que ese beso era soñado, ese beso tan real para mí, era mucha.

- ¿Qué… es lo que hace?  
- La poción preparada hace soñar sobre lo que uno desea. La Raíz por sí sola, nos recuerda los sueños anteriores, como una película.

Y parecería que ella recuerda lo mismo, porque sonroja de repente. Un pequeño rubor en las mejillas. Vuelvo a sentirme en el abismo, pero no puedo abandonar. No ahora que mira fijamente a mis ojos, de seguro preguntándose si fue o no verdad.

- ¿Todo con lujo de detalle?  
- Todo. Con cada detalle.  
- Hay cosas que… no va a poder revivir.  
- ¿Cómo… qué?  
- Como aquellas cosas que no fueron soñadas, Lily. Como aquellas que fueron verdad.

Tu mirada indicó legítima sorpresa al instante en que me volteé. Cerré los ojos maldiciendo mis palabras, y apreté los puños rogando que no dijeras nada. Y cuando callaste, una pequeña parte de mi se desmoronó al ver la curiosidad culpable en las miradas de reojo que lanzabas pensando que no te veía. Y casi podía adivinar lo que pensabas, pero seguro podía arriesgar a decir lo que no harías. Volver a soñar despierta.

_Si tuviera oportunidad, dejaría ese beso grabado en mi memoria, sin más recuerdos, sin más sufrimientos.  
Porque es vivir con la divinidad del recuerdo de aquellos labios y esa mirada acalorada, e hipnotizado por la culpa y por las ansias que vuelva a probar de ese pecado tan inofensivo. O vivir sin haber saboreado ese gusto único, y creer que la vida cotidiana tiene sentido mientras sigo inconsciente del placer que pierdo, tan épicamente doloroso. Puedo seguir hablando a escondidas, escribiendo al viento cartas que nunca te entregaré, garabateando recuerdos en clases, confesándome a pergaminos viejos las verdades que nunca voy a repetir. Y es así como seguiré, hipnotizado por el recuerdo, y mintiéndome con odio; porque no tenía mi mente preparada para tu locura, no tenía mi boca lista para recibir tal aliento, no tenía mi cuerpo preparado para tantas sensaciones.  
Aquello que yo odio al sentir. Eso que otros llaman amor, de lo que no estaba preparado._

* * *

Nuevamente, espero les haya gustado. Se agradecen todos los review's posibles, porque de las críticas se aprende, ¿cierto? Tambien algun comentario sobre lo que piensan de la pareja no viene mal... ¿Quién sabe?

Saludos  
Gise-


End file.
